


Anything for a buck

by idolatres



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eating Kink, Food Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: People were really into Polly and Vera as a duo when it comes to watching them eat.





	Anything for a buck

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally inspired by the one vera/polly cafeteria cutscene bc it made me laugh so fucking hard. and im not into these kinks so sorry if it sucks. i just wanted to try my hand at it.
> 
> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/  
> writing blog!!

Vera and Polly loooooved suckers, specially ones who would pay for a fancy ass dinner at a top class restaurant. Normally Vera is more into solo work, as it means more money for her, but there's something oddly fun about teasing some loser with her best friend. Polly on the other hand, is just happy to get some free booze and food.  
  
  
    Their patron for the evening had a secluded table picked out for them, and they encouraged the girls to order whatever they like. Vera ordered a manticore steak- very rare, and a glass of vintage red wine. Polly ordered whiskey, scotch, some dodo eggs and a side of crispy golden fries. Everything arrives in a timely fashion.  
  
  
    "Remember, absolutely NO touching." Vera says, as Polly immediately downs the scotch in one go.  
  
  
    "Yeah! No touching creep, just sit back and enjoy the show." She chirps, and their patron represses a groan, absolutely loving the disrespect they freely throw at them.  
  
  
    Vera's manners are much better than Polly's, she takes her knife and fork and begins cutting the steak into sections, the shrill sound of metal grinding against each other echoes. Polly immediately digs into the fries, translucent fingers picking up the greasy snack one by one, plopping them into her mouth. She figured out that these people /love/ hearing her chew, she's not even sure why. But she makes sure to chew with her mouth half open, the fries making a delicious crunching noise as they're battered down into mush by her teeth. She faces the goon who paid for this and sticks out her tongue, the mess on it not even distinguishable as fries, more like a tan paste. Their legs immediately shut close, and begin rubbing together, their hand covering their mouth from shame. Polly heckles, and goes back to stuffing her face, the food, literally going right through her at a pace that she could probably keep this up for hours.  
  
  
    Vera rolls her eyes at Polly's disgusting antics. It's one thing to let some freak watch you eat, but to display your chewed up food like that was a little too much for her taste. "Please stop with that, you'll ruin my appetite." Vera explains, finally stabbing a piece of the steak with her fork. Blood gushes out, splattering the plate and other pieces.  
  
  
    "Sorry! It's just so funny." Polly says in between bites of her fries. She takes a 'sip', when a sip to Polly is half the glass, of her whiskey, and clears her throat. "I mean this is like the fifth person who's hired us to do this! This is the life!"  
  
  
    Vera smirks, licking her lips as she finally plops a piece of the steak into her mouth, she allows her fangs to drag along the fork, causing another uncomfortable metal grinding sound, and begins to chew. Very rare, as in not even cooked, means it's oh so chewy, and that's just how she likes it. Each time her teeth clamp down on the malleable meat, she can feel the blood ooze out, splashing on her tongue. Manticore steak on it's own is a rarity, endangered species and all, but this place has no morals, and is ritzy as hell, just as Vera likes it. "I will admit I enjoy the free meal." Her voice comes out a bit muffled, too preoccupied with savoring the blood on her tongue. "And the large sums we've been accumulating from these little ventures are definitely a win for me."  
  
  
    Some blood dribbles from the corner of her mouth, her free hand goes to grab a napkin, but muffled heavy breathing interrupts her. She glances at them for a second, before dismissing their existence completely, and continues to  wipe the blood from her face. This cretin would probably love to be her meal, seeing as how a little blood seems to get their honey flowing. This particular patron seemed to also enjoy humiliation, as the others didn't react to such bullying. A /delicious/, more delicious than the food she's partaking in, idea pops into her head.  
  
  
    "I believe the filthy mutt who paid for this meal enjoys our harsh critiques." Vera chides, peering at them from the corners of her eyes. She takes some of the smaller cut up pieces of the steak and lets her snakes have a little snack.  
  
  
    "Oooh, what?!" Polly exclaims, looking back to their host. Their legs are still rubbing against each other, trying to relieve the pressure building up, their face flushed red with embarrassment. "Seriously?!" She laughs, more like heckles. "Hey, hey, if we make fun of you will you tip us more?" She asks, Vera didn't even think of that. A hint of pride bubbles up in the icy gorgan at her ghostly companion.  
  
  
    They go to speak, but Vera cuts them short.  
  
  
    "Mutts can't speak." Vera hisses, fork stabbing into an extra juicy piece of the manticore steak, causing blood to literally gush out and splurt across the table. They go stiff at that, and simply nod their head yes. Yes they'll tip.  
  
  
    "Oh fuck yeah!" Polly cheers. She's finished up the fries, and now grabs one of the dodo eggs. "Dude, you're like so fuckin' weird you know that right? Who the hell gets off to two girls eating and making fun of them." She quips, turning to face more towards them instead of Vera as she slides the egg in between her teeth.  
  
  
  
    "Weird doesn't even begin to cover them, dear." Vera says, her tone is so smug, it's hard for her to keep a straight face. "They're actually paying for this, remember? Imagine what their parents think." She bites into another piece of the steak, this time chewing a bit more loudly, making sure each puncture mark she leaves in the meat can be heard. "Shall we inform their parents? I think they deserve to know their child ended up as scum of the earth." This time their  date audibly moans, and Vera grins.  
  
  
  
    Polly snickers, and chomps down on the egg, some of the yolk dribbles down, but most of it sprays everywhere. Splattering on her clothes, luckily Vera manages to dodge out of the way of the yolk invasion, but their patron isn't as lucky. Some yolk splashes on their shirt, but they don't seem bothered at all, if anything it seems to add to their pleasure. Being dead has its perks, you can't get sick from eating raw eggs! She even starts chewing the eggshell itself, a harsh cracking sound as the egg shatters in her mouth, it sounds so brittle, grating noises as it gets demolished by her teeth.  
  
  
    Polly starts talking with her mouth still full, but Vera sends her an icy glare that stops her in her tracks. She swallows, eggshells, yolk and all the other gross germs that were in that Dodo egg. "Maybe he's a sugar baby though, I mean this shit costs a ton!!! If we do that he won't be able to buy us anymore food." She quickly grabs the remaining eggs and horfs them down in no time, the act of which Vera ignores and focuses her attention on their date's legs which are shaking. Their eyes scrunched shut, their face visibly sweating. It's just...so revolting.  
  
  
  
    They finish their meal, Polly content with her performance, and Vera feeling full. Their patron seems satisfied, but still looks to nervous to speak, and then Vera remembers she told them they couldn't talk. "You can speak again, we're finished here so you're no longer our dog." She explains matter of factly.  
  
  
    "Thank you so much. This was definitely worth the money. You two are experts..." They murmur, face still beet red. Polly dismisses them with a wave of her hand.  
  
  
    "Buddy if you still need more jack off material I never get full, so we can order seconds if you got the cash." She says with a wink.  
  
  
  
    "I'll have to pass, that steak was very filling." Vera explains, pocketing her earnings in her designer brand purse. "You can call me next time though, I'll be glad to help fulfill your sick fantasies, as long as you pay."  
  
  
  
    "U-Um.. I'm good for tonight." They say, opening up their wallet to bring out two $50 bills. Their 'tips' for the degradation. Polly snatches her, and Vera takes her share with grace.  
  
  
    "Sweet, I'm gonna go to a party then, all that eating makes me wanna really lose it." She giggles. "I can buy sooooo much coke with this!" She exclaims, waving the wad of cash she got in the air.  
  
  
    Vera lets out a quiet laugh at her friend's antics. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then, I have some other business ventures to get to." She gets up from her seat, primps herself and starts walking. "Save some coke for me, alright darling?"  
  
  
  
    "You know it!" Polly yells back before leaving herself, in a completely unneccessary fashion of phasing through the building.  
  
  
  
    Their patron is left sitting there, alone at the table. Drenched in food debris, sweat, and cum stained drawers. 


End file.
